Over Protection
by glory2heartagram666
Summary: The Story of the daughter of Satiou, a now over protective father, when his worst fears are realized and a dagnerous enemy from the past hits him where it really hurts. Please R&R(Updated)and listen to H.I.M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X characters, but I do own Sazuma and Orune because I created them.

Overprotection   
Chapter 1 

I walked down the dark main corridor of my Dojo with no idea why I was up. In the middle of a hall I tripped over something and fell. As I got up a lantern flicked on and slowly brightened. I cried out in shock when I saw what I tripped over. It was Orune. He was curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach. A light trickle of blood ran from one corner of his mouth, and dark red tears fell from his eyes. A sea of crimson was laced through his auburn hair. His face was slightly distorted in pain from constant wincing, as an ocean of blood ran through his fingers. As each second passed his face got paler. He was dying, and when I tried to reach out to him my hands went through him. I bit my lip as tears ran from my eyes as I sat there watching him lay there. It was killing me know that there was no way for me to help him. I knew he would die, but the fact that I would be here with him (even if he didn't know) through his last moments was reassuring. It didn't take him long to pass, only about 5 minutes after I tripped over him. He finally looked peaceful as his hands slid of his stomach and limply to his side. I didn't know how long he was lying there in the first place. I could do nothing there but leave him there after he died. I continued sadly down the beckoning corridor.

As I walked further down the corridor, the flame of the lanterns turned red with a black base. They grew brighter and fiercer with every step. The practice room is at the end of the hall and I stood outside of it unsure. Something told me I wouldn't like what was in there. I slowly opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw. It was my father lying face down in a pool of blood. I ran over to him, and hesitantly turned him over. His eyes were open in shock, as if he couldn't see the enemy coming. There was a deep gash over him chest, surrounded by a large burn and singed skin. There was only one person who could do this; Shishio. I turned around slowly while a sudden chill filled the room. A dark shadow with bright red eyes came out of no were. The figure flew into the air with his sword raised high above his head and right before the sword came down I woke up with a start. I sat up in bed shaking at the horror of what happened in the dream. It was just a dream, I told myself even though I was still shaking. It seemed too real to be a dream. I wonder if Orune's all right. Ever since he left for the war, I had nightmares.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and slowly slipped out of my bed (not an American type of bed, the traditional Japanese kind), and put on my sword practice uniform. I tiptoed out of my room, and into one of the halls of my Dojo. I wondered if dad was up, so I walked over to his bedroom and carefully slid open the door. Just as I expected: he was up already. I met him in the practice hall where, as usual, he sat in the middle of the floor quietly sipping green tea, with a bowl of plain hot soba across from him that he had made for me for breakfast. Next to him, was a tea kettle and a small bowl of sugar.

"Morning dear." He said with a bright smile that showed unconditional love and affection for me, while pouring a cup of tea and handing it to me. My dad loves me a lot, considering my mother and brother was killed during the fight with Shishio. I'm the only thing he has left to love, and the down side of that is he doesn't was to lose me so he's very overprotective. No I'm serious, you can't even begin to imagine how bad it is.

"Morning dad, and thanks for the tea and soba" I said tiredly as he handed me the cup and I started eating. I had a long night, because I was up until 11:30 practicing. Dad was teaching me how to maximize my thrust and I just couldn't get it. My left hand still ached, and I wasn't sure how this practice session would turn out. It only took me a few minutes to finish eating, but it seemed like forever because I ate in silence. Dad just sat there, staring at me. I don't mind because he doesn't have anything else to look at.

"We will begin, as usual, with our deep breathing exercises" he said calmly when I pushed my now empty bowl over to the wall. Then we sat there with our legs crossed and our eyes closed, breathing slowly and calmly. I tried very hard not to fall asleep, and was relieved when we moved onto stretching. After stretching we moved on to blocking. This is the part when dad charges at me and I have to block it. We use wooden swords so we don't hurt each other. How could a father hurt the daughter he loves so dearly you ask? My dad gets very into fights, and once he hit me in the side with a real sword and knocked me out. I knew he didn't mean it, and told him that it was all right and I forgive him, but he never forgave himself. Also I'm stronger than dad is (I explained it earlier), but I've never hurt him. Once we were done with blocking, I practiced charging. Every time I charged I hit him.

The lesson dragged on like that for a few hours, and was over at 9. Afterward I got a short break, and then dad home-schooled me. My schooling ends at 12, and then Orune comes over for lunch, I he didn't die. After that I get the rest of the day to spend with Orune. This is the first day I would see him after he joined the anti-imperial army. I was still a little nervous about seeing him again after the dream.

"Good after noon Satiou-dono and Sazuma-san" Orune sang as he shook dad's hand and gave me a peck on the lips after bursting through the door. The only reason for not enveloping me up in an embrace and a long, emotional kiss is that my dad would kill him for touching me like that. He thinks that any kissing like that will lead to sex and he would kill me (and Orune) if I wasn't a virgin. Personally I don't get it, and when I said very over protective, that's what I meant.

"What would you two like for lunch? Does mesou soup and rice balls sound ok?" I asked, trying to hold back the tears of joy because my beloved boyfriend has returned, as dad prepared the eating area.

"Anything sounds ok when you say it, my darling!" Orune said lovingly, as he came up behind me, put his arms around my waist, and twirled me around. I smiled happily in a kind of trace. I still couldn't believe that Orune was here with me and I never wanted to let him go again. Dad told Orune to put me down before he shoved him through the door. The was a smile on dad's face when he said it, but you would never see it unless you knew where to look. Orune knew where it was, so he didn't take it personally.

"Would you like some help preparing the food Sazuma?" Dad inquired as I headed for the kitchen. I was about to tell him I didn't need any, when Orune but in and said that he would me help cook. Once we got into the kitchen, Orune wrapped me in his arms and gave me a hug followed by a long, passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much, dear," he said with a smile and I could see his eyes mist over.

"I was so worried about you, Orune!!" I cried and started sobbing. I prayed every night for him to return to me safely after we found out that he got captured. I didn't want to leave the safety of his arms and couldn't stop crying.

"It's all right my love, I'm here now" Orune whispered to me softly to calm me down. It was a good thing that the kitchen was a long way down the hall form where we were eating, because if dad heard me crying, he would have unleashed a big can of whup-ass on Orune, Sinsangumi style.

"Now that you've calmed down a bit, sweetheart, don't you thing we should start making lunch? You're father might get the wrong idea if we don't go back soon." Orune asked.

"You're right Orune," I said reluctantly pulling away from him and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'll make the rice balls and you make the soup". When we were done cooking, we carried the food into the eating area.

"What took you two so long?" Dad asked, looking like he knew we did more than cook, "I'm starving!" Uh-oh I thought. What I'm I supposed to say? Dad expects an answer to everything! But being the resourceful person he is, Orune answered for me.

"I was chopping up vegetables for the soup when I cut myself. Being the kind loving person she is, Sazuma-san insisted that she take care of it. Isn't that right Sazuma-san?" Orune asked me with that please-play-along-so-I-don't-get-skinned look.

"Yes that's it exactly" I said but I knew dad didn't buy because we forgot one important thing: the bandage.

"Oh really?" dad said menacingly "Sazuma, dear, you've studied with Ms. Megumi before haven't you? If you're such a good doctor than where is the bandage?" Aw, fuck this was bad. God-damn over protective piece of shit!

This was the end. I could see the wolf in his eyes creeping up behind Orune's reflection ready to give the lethal blow. And with the speed of light he grabbed both of Orune's hands, screamed " There are no cuts!!!" and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying across the hall, bouncing slightly off the floor a few times and finally landing at the foot of the door.

"Orune, NO!!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face and I tried to run over to him, but dad caught hold of hold of my wrist. Damn Damn Damn Damn Damn! Why is he so hyped up about this. Was he on Opium?

"Don't try to save him, his fate is sealed!" dad cried as he let go of my wrist and closed in on Orune. Through my tears I saw dad getting closer and closer to a defenseless Orune. Then it hit me: he could kill him. Dad could kill the one man I loved. I had to do something, and that something was in dad's bedroom on the floor next to his bed. That something was his sword. It was the same sword that protected him through the revolution. I didn't have any other choices, and his bedroom was 2 feet away. I ran in as fast as I could and found the sword. I was about to draw it when I heard a blood-curdling scream.

"I'm coming Orune!" I yelled as I drew the sword and started running at my father. I saw him raise his sword above his head to deliver the lethal blow.

"Forgive me father, but for the sake of the one I love," I cried as I was in 3 feet of him and I am glad to say that that distracted him greatly "I will fight you!" And at that I did a gatozu zero style and threw the sword at his sword knocking it out of his hand. It wasn't much of a fight but what else was I supposed to call it?

"Orune, Orune speak to me! Are you ok?! Please, please say something, anything just don't die…please don't die" I was bawling my heart out as I ran to him, and then I saw blood. Blood was all over his chest gushing from a deep gash. I was too late. I fell to my knees in shock. The sadness was unbearable, as I crawled towards him. I rested his head on my lap as I sat back on my knees.

"Orune I'm so…so…I'm so sorry…I'm too late…oh Orune, I'm so sorry!" I cried while stroking his soft brown hair. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. At that moment he opened his soft blue eyes.

"…Sazuma…" he stammered in a soft voice that was below a whisper. "…I…I…I love you…" he continued with a small smile that I wasn't even sure was there.

"I love you too Orune, just don't talk. Everything will be ok, I'm here now." I replied in a soft soothing voice, still stroking his hair. That seemed to calm him down, and his eyes closed reluctantly, as if he wanted to make sure it was my lap his head was in and he wasn't dreaming. I thought that everything would be all right, but I forgot that my persistent father was hovering over Orune and I in disbelief.

"You would choose that piece of shit over your own father?" dad questioned, anger flowing through his voice.

"How dare you!" I screamed at him while hot tears of anger streamed down my face.

"I don't care what you think! Orune loves me for who I am! There's more to me than what's in my pants! So I make out with! What's the big deal? Yes I kissed him, but we didn't have sex! What's your fucking problem? Kissing and sex aren't the same thing. You kissed mom but didn't have sex all the time! You god-damn perv…." I yelled between sobs.

"Look what you did! You…you…you could have killed him…just…just…just get away from me you…you monster! Leave me and Orune alone! Why are you so messed up? You're on opium, you drugged out loser! I knew you were a user! Get the fuck out of here! Go do drugs somewhere else! I wish mom were here to see what you did! Why can't you understand? I'll die before I let you hurt him!" I cried hysterically, as I gently pulled Orune up and cradled him in my arms.

"You bitch! After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me?!" Dad screamed in anger as he yanked me away for Orune and threw me into a wall. When I hit the wall, my head slammed into it and a hot pain seared through me like a knife. Everything started to get blurry and I saw Orune slowly stand up. He was running towards me, but he seemed much farther away than he really was. As I slid down the wall, I reached my shaking hand up and lightly felt the back of my head. Something was warm and sticky and kept gushing from my head. I put my hand in front of my face, and even though I couldn't make out the blur of red in front of me, I knew that I was bleeding badly. Goddamn father! Because of him, I get to die just when my boyfriend comes home. Great the perfect way to go.

"Sazuma, Sazuma!" Orune cried in panic, but his voice was fading. He was reaching out to me, to take me away from all this. I think dad said something, but I couldn't make out what. This was the end. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There was so much I wanted to say, but my time was up. Orune, I though, I hope you know how much I love you. Then everything went black.

Author's note:

God I hate fathers! Mine's a fat bastard who thinks I'm selfish because I wanted to se him for Christmas! How fucked up is that? Anyway, I hope you like the story. Sorry the chapters aren't longer! My bad. Listen to H.I.M. They're the most awesome bad ever! Bam Margera listens to them, for all you fellow sk8rs out there. By the way H.I.M.'s symbol is called a heartagram and looks like this:


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X characters, but I do own Sazuma and Orune because I created them.

Overprotection 

Chapter 2

(Orune's point of view and F.Y.I., the point of view will change every other chapter but I'll remind you anyway)

It had been a long night. I had almost go killed, rescued my girlfriend, and fought my girlfriend's father within 3 hours. I have to stop thinking, I told myself. You need to help her, help her away from all this. But how? I asked my self. How would I do it? A soft sound pierced through my thoughts.

"…Mmm…" Sazuma murmured, stirring awake from her long sleep. I had sat down in a chair after carefully putting Sazuma in my bed (yes my bed, we're at my apartment. Where else did I have to go?) and gently throwing a blanket over her. I guess after a few minutes of watching her, I fell asleep.

"…Orune…" she said softly "is that you?". I stood up so fast my head spun, and I walked to the side of the bed. I sat on the edge of the bed, gently held her hand in mine and turned towards the tired beauty that wished for my company.

"It is indeed me darling, now go back to sleep. You still need to rest." I whispered softly. She didn't look as weak as she did, in fact she looked fully healed, but I wanted her to go back to sleep anyway just to be sure. Slowly she sat up, and turned and looked at me with those dark brown eyes. I could feel a wave of passion course through me, going through every nerve of my body and sending a chill down my spine. I wanted to… to… to kiss her, to show her how much I cared… how much I loved her.

" W-what h-happened" she stammered and I could feel the color drain out of my face. I knew she would ask me that. One half of me wanted to tell her, but the other told me not to. What would she say or think if I did? Did I want to expose my secret? As these questions raced though my mind she just stared at me with those big brown eyes. I couldn't lie to the lovely girl who was looking at me for answers.

"Ok this is what happened after you blacked out…" I said then started to explain everything. I told her how I fought her father using my grandfather's technique, the tenken, then taking her to Ms. Megumi. She just sat there through the whole thing wide-eyed, and when I got to the part about how I fought her father she gasped.

"Did you…is he…he said…" she stammered trying to rephrase the question that was on her mind so that it wouldn't show her worst fear. As much as Sazuma hates how over protective her father is, she loves him dearly. He's the only thing that Sazuma has left.

"My father told me about all the battles he had to go through before he could get to Shishio," Sazuma began after taking a deep breath to calm her self.

"If memory serves me right, I remember father telling me of an amazing battle when the Battousai fought Soujiro; the tenken. The Battousai defeated him, but barely. He also admitted to me that even he would not be able to win in a fight with him, and you know as well as I do that my father is the only one to ever tie in a match with the Battousai." By that time I knew what was coming.

"You're Soujiro's grandson. Did you kill my father?" She asked finally. I could see her eyes begin to water, begging me to tell that her father was still sitting somewhere sipping green tea mumbling about how she left him. I felt her hand tighten around mine.

" Sazuma, I could never kill someone so dear to you. But I honestly don't know if your father's dead or alive." I answered sadly. I never meant to do anything to hurt her, but I had to or he would have killed me. She sat there in shock, let go of my hand, then pulled herself out from under the covers and crawled towards me. She stopped in the middle of the bed and sat back on her legs. I watched her sit there, staring at me biting her lip. I could see her eyes begin to water, and I felt a wave of sadness come over me. When she couldn't hold in the tears in any longer, she buried her face in her hands and broke down completely.

I turned around and crawled towards her, and sat back on my legs as well. I reached out to her, to comfort her, to say I'm sorry, but I hesitated. I hurt her, and badly at that. I might have taken away the only person she has left. Well what about you, you might say. Would you honestly want to be with the person who killed your father? Sure I don't know if I killed him, he's just lying on the kitchen floor. But if he died…the thought alone sent shivers down my spine.

"Sazuma, I'm…I'm…I'm so sorry!" I cried as I reached out to her, ashamed of what I did. I know it was strictly in self-defense, but I hurt her! I hurt the only thing I have left to love! My parents are gone; they died when I was 7. Until I was 14 I lived on the streets, that is until I met Sazuma.

I couldn't watch her cry any longer, so I reached out and cradled her in my arms with her head in my lap.

"Please, I…I…please forgive me!" I sobbed. I couldn't take it, I was so sorry. There was no doubt in my mind that she would never forgive me. She would go back to the house, find him lying there dead in a pool of blood. Then she would leave me, and I would be alone again. Being alone was a feeling I knew all too well.

We just sat there, sitting on my bed crying. Neither of us could take it or anything else for that matter. I was so unbelievably down that a surge of sadness crashed on me and I slipped into hysterics. Finally, Sazuma dared to say something.

"Orune, I no you didn't mean it but I just…I just…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Once again she was over come by sadness and began to cry softly. She looked up at me, and I put my hands over her ears and wiped her tears away with my thumbs.

"I'll understand if you never want to see me again. You can spend the night here, if you'd like, then go back to your Dojo. This is the first time you've been to my apartment, so it's not like you'll remember where it is. I've caused you nothing but pain." I said sadly. I didn't want her to leave, but it would be for the best.

"Orune I don't want you to…but I…just don't…," she couldn't think of anything to say. I had to do something, something I wanted to do desperately, but I wasn't sure if it was the right time. I would have to take that chance because if she kept talking it would make things worse than they already were.

"…You see I-" Sazuma tried to continue, but I cut her off with a kiss. Not just any kiss, one with all the emotion that was coursing through me, the love and passion I felt for her. It was a long kiss at that, and to my surprise she didn't pull away or seem like she was uncomfortable.

When I finally pulled away, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked me in the eye with the same amount of feeling for me as I had for her. A small smile crept up onto her face. It was as if that was what she wanted all along, something to say "I'm sorry I hurt you and I love you more than you can ever imagine".

She put her arms around my neck, and taking the cue I slid my arms around her waist.

"I forgive you" Sazuma whispered and pulled closer to me while locking me in the most passionate kiss I've ever experienced. If I knew before hand that all I would have taken to tell her I was sorry was a kiss, then I would have done so sooner.

While still locked in the kiss, I embrace her and lay her on the bed once again. I could feel the passion course through a both, a feeling that seems to have been locked up inside us both for a long time. I couldn't control my self, and one of my hands slowly slid up her side and pulled her sleeve off her shoulder. After that hand returned to her waist, I did the same thing with the other hand. Soon the only thing covering on the top of her body was the bandage that girls (and men alike) wrap around their chest before putting their uniforms on. I wasn't sure at the time if this was taking it too far but I couldn't help it. One of my hand s slid down her hip and undid the belt that held the bottom of her uniform on. At this, we stopped kissing. We just lay there, me on top of her slightly embarrassed if I made her uncomfortable. It was up to her now, if she told me stop I would and crawl into bed next her and go to sleep. But if she let me continue…

"If you want me to stop, I will. I don't want to force you into anything." I said to break the silence. Unlike some people, I respect my girlfriend's wishes and don't force her to do anything. She just looked at me and then, to my surprise, let go of my neck with one of her hands, finished undoing the belt and then pulled the bottom of her uniform off completely, and returned her other hand to the back of my neck. She pulled closer to me, and kissed me once again as we stared to roll beneath the sheets.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry to say that this is the second-to-last chapter in this story unless I change my mind. I'm using some lyrics in this chapter, and they will be inside marks.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X characters, but I do own Sazuma and Orune because I created them. The lyrics were composed by Ville Valo (lead singer in H.I.M.) and are copyrighted under Heartagram.

Over protection   
Chapter 3 

(Sazuma's point of view)

I woke up with a start in a bed that wasn't mine. I sat up and looked around at the bare walls of a Dojo I hadn't seem before. Where was I? Then it hit me: I was at Orune's apartment. I was trying to remember how I got here when I suddenly felt kind of cold, and that's when I realized that I was naked. I pulled the covers up over my chest. Why didn't I have any clothes on and where were my clothes? I dug around under the sheets and found them. They seemed kind of dirty, so I didn't put them back on just yet. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened last night. I remembered Orune and I were making out and he took it too far but I let him continue…and…we…I guess…well I wasn't a virgin any more that's for sure. I smiled to myself happily. I had "given" myself to the man I loved, and there was no one I would rather have done so with. No wonder I was naked! Who the hell gets dressed after doing stuff like this? Speaking of that sexy bastard, where was he?

"Orune, sweetheart, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear. Do you feel ok?"

"Why would you ask that, of course I am."

"I was wondering when you would get up. After we…finished… you kind of passed out."

"Really?"

"Don't you remember? Did I do _that_ badly of a job? I'm sorry! This is so disgraceful! I thought we had a good time…"

"No no no! I'm just a little worried about…you know…"

"Oh… You know I love you, right?"

"How could I not know?"

"I would die for you Sazuma"

"I would do the same for you"

"I just wanted to let you know"

"I knew before quite clearly"

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll walk you home."

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy your company, but aren't you forgetting my dad will KILL YOU?!"

"I'm not gonna let you go alone even if I die for it, and besides the streets have been dangerous lately."

"That's so sweet…really it is, but…you could…my dad wi-"

"I said I would die for you, didn't I?…please…it's the least I could do to make up of all of the pain I've caused…"

"Oh Orune, you didn't cause me pain…my dad…he…I'll go get dressed."

I took my clothes to the bathroom and put them on after washing up. The cold well water splashed my face and dripped down my chin. I looked at the reflection of a tired looking girl that needed a break. I had to get away, I had to. But I couldn't leave Orune, it would kill him. I heard a soft sound coming from the bedroom. It sounded like a puppy that had been kicked too many times whimpering. I walked into the bedroom and found Orune sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his hands. I walked over to the bed, got on the floor, crawled up behind him and put my arms around his waist. I pulled him close to me and I could tell he had been crying.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault he's like that…" I whispered in his ear as I let go of him with one arm and began to stroke his auburn hair. He nodded, paused then turned around. He smiled weakly as silent tears streamed down his face. A wave of sadness crashed over me. I hurt him more than he though he'd hurt me…

"We'll find a place where we can get away from all this, even if we find it in death" I said as we held each other close for the moment, not knowing what would happen next.

We started walking to the one place I wanted to burn to the ground, hand in hand, heart to heart. The fog was thick and the streets were empty. It was like living in a dream that you could never wake from. It was too quiet and I couldn't help feel like something was wrong. There was more to what was about to happen than I expected. I could feel it in my bones. I heard the faint sound of a sandal kicking up a cloud of dirt behind us. I twirled around. No one was there.

"Sazuma, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…heard…some one…behind us?"

"You're just nervous, that's all. Don't worry, it'll be ok. I'm here for you."

Orune held both my hands as he said this. Am I going insane? Was there really any one there? I heard it again, only louder this time, and I knew that it was not my imagination. I knew Orune had heard it too. We looked at each other, then looked behind us. A short man with long red hair that was tied back in a ponytail and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek was standing behind us smiling. I couldn't believe it! It was the one, the only, Battousai!

"So you two really do love each other, that you do. In such cold times its nice to see some hope in the world…Oh, and my name's Kenshin. I didn't mean to scare you like that…you can shut your mouths now." He said kindly as we started walking again.

"I'm Sazuma and this is my boyfriend, Orune. We've been together for 3 years. It's nice to meet you Kenshin" I said to introduce us. I was still surprised that it was Battousai. God, this day was getting weirder by the second.

"So you're Battousai? I'm sorry but, my father fucking loathes you!" I know that's kind of mean to say, but hey! It was true and it kind of helped me loosen up a bit. Jeez I'm desperate.

"Yeah, my grandfather does too…sorry 'bout that" Orune added as Kenshin chuckled. It seemed like he got those kinds of questions a lot. Poor guy…

"I know who you are. Satio asked me to fetch you. You got into a fight at the worst time. We have a crisis on our hands and Sazuma here is grave danger…"

At this we stopped walking. Why had my father asked a former manslayer that was his mortal enemy to come get me and why was I in danger? Orune was in as much shock as I was. I mean seriously, my father hated Kenshin with al his heart and soul, he will always be his mortal enemy.

"Why am I in danger? From who? Shouldn't I just be worried about what my father will do to me? Why are you here? My father hates you! It's all going wrong…" Questions poured out of me and it was becoming too much for me to handle. I began to cry and Orune held me in his arms with one of his hands holding my head to his chest. I hate this, I hate it I hate it I hate it! Why did he have to get so worked up about kissing? I was never this emotional since mom died and Orune went off to war…

"Shh…it'll be ok…I'm here, I'm here…don't worry…" Orune whispered as he gently rocked me back and forth. He did the same thing when mom died for hours and didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, she's been though a lot lately…" Orune said to Kenshin as I sobbed into his chest. I just wished I didn't start crying in front of Kenshin. Some first impression this is. Jeez, why can't I stop bawling my eyes out? Crying only makes matters worse…

"I've never seen such caring for one another since before Kyoto…I can tell you really care for her," Kenshin said sadly " and I know your upset but we need to keep moving. As I said before you are, both of you, at serious risk."

"I'm sorry, it's just…I…I don't know what came over me…thanks Orune…" I said after I calmed down a bit. I kissed Orune on the cheek, but when I tried to walk again I kind of stumbled and before I knew it Orune had whisked me up into his arms. Why? Go figure.

"Oh, Orune you don't have to…I'm fine, you can put me down." I said as he carried me down the street. This was kind of weird…what's Kenshin thinking right now? I could walk, but wasn't I?

"I insist and if you're that upset than you need rest. Besides, I haven't carried you like this since we were kids. I think it's sexy, don't you?" Orune said happily as he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile as I loosened my grip around his neck, pulled close to him and nestled my head in his chest. I felt tired…or was I depressed? I couldn't tell, I just felt this unnamable feeling that crashed down on me with no escape.

It was just like Orune, always thinking of others and forgetting himself. He stared ahead blankly as we walked, and Kenshin was pulling up the rear. We passed empty houses and shops as a cool wind blew through the silent air. I was glad I didn't have to walk, even though my pride would never let that stand. I drifted in and out of insanity and memories of what it was like before I met Orune and being happy, yet incomplete, flooded my mind. What would life be like without Orune? I don't think I could like without him. We walked silently for 5 more minutes and then we arrived at my Dojo. Taking a silent que from me and from just plain understanding, Orune gently stood me on my feet. I walked over and opened the gate.

"I'll go in first, than Sazuma should come in behind me, followed by Orune. I honestly think it would be best if Orune stayed outside and waited for me to fetch him, but it would be a crime to separate two who are in love." Kenshin said as we began to walk inside.

I began to shake and I wish Orune could carry me now when I most needed it. What would happen next? Would he be mad at me? Will he be happy to see me? What will he do? I couldn't stop thinking and before I knew it we were outside the practice room. Kenshin slid open the door. I saw my father sitting cross-legged facing the shrine of Buddha. He was…meditating? At a time like this? This was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

"Orune, stay outside the door in the shadows for now" I whispered in Orune's ear. He nodded in understanding. I wanted him to lay low until everything was worked out. If it ever got worked out. I would be happy if Orune and I walked out of here alive, but then again death didn't seem so bad…

"Satio I have found Sazuma. Now that's she's here I believe we have a matter to discus?" Kenshin said as dad slowly turned around. His expression was blank; his cold eyes met mine without the slightest hint of remorse. Was he serious? What the fucking hell was going on?

"Correct. Now would you mind telling me why we are in such danger Battousai?" I couldn't believe that my father just asked a question that didn't even acknowledge my presence! I'm not saying that I want to be the center of attention, but he was avoiding me completely. It was as if he didn't think that there was any problem. How could he forget what he did? How? And to think I thought he loved me?

"It seems that Shishio has returned, Satio, and is out for revenge"

"WHAT?!?! I SAW HIM BURN, _I_ SAW HIM **BURN**!!! How is this possible, _how is_ _this possible_…"

He was frantic now but what bothered me most was not the threat presented by Shishio, but my father. He was acting as if…as if nothing had ever happened, as if he never tried to kill my boyfriend and threw me against a concrete wall. To him I wasn't even there. Had he forgotten me too?

"D-daddy, I'm…I'm here…don't you…don't you love me…please…please…say something…" I said shaking in disbelief as I inched forward. Why was he doing this to me? I wish mom were here, I wish mom were here…

Heartache's knocking on our door,

He just turned and stared at me with those cold eyes. I could see the pain he felt for hurting me, but the pride that wouldn't allow him to admit it. No, he felt no pain. He's incapable of feeling, a cold heartless wolf whose hands are stained with the blood of many. All those years of "I love you" down the drain, washing my happiness away. Happiness…such and unfamiliar feeling, a word that rarely crossed my lips. Where could I truly be happy? Where…

Shadows dance outside our window.

"Please daddy, don't do this to me…no more…no more…" I stared sobbing as ran to him, I couldn't take it. I threw myself on the ground and clung to his shirt, crying into his lap. Why is he doing this to me? Out of the corner of my eye I say Orune peering out of the safety of the shadows, his eyes were full of worry. I silently begged him not to do anything rash. I didn't need him here to make things worse, but this was bad enough. Could it get worse?

"I never again want to associated with the likes of you" He answered coldly with no sign of sympathy. He thrust me aside and at that Orune ran out to me. He sat me up as I let the river of tears come, and he cradled me in his arms.

Tears keep falling on the floor,

My father did nothing. He sat there and stared at us like we were some kind of poison, polluting the air in which he breathed.

While the world around her crumbles

"Satio, how could you be so cold? Don't you see how much pain you've put her through? Show some mercy and reach out to the only family you have left!" Kenshin cried as he stood up and came to me. My vision was blurring because of the tears, but the blob of red told me it was him. He put his hand on my shoulder, but it all seemed so far away, yet too real…where was mom? I needed her now more than ever. She was the only family that loved me, even my own brother felt nothing and took after dad.

If you want to save her than first you have to save yourself.

If you want to free her from the hurt, don't do it with your pain.

If you want to se her smile again don't show her your afraid,

"Oh how sweet! Too bad I have to break up this _wonderful_ reunion…" A cold voice boomed as a huge hole was blasted through the wall. Pieces of concrete and wood were spread across the floor. Who did this? The explosion was the least of my worries. I couldn't feel anything now; it was like I was numb. Pain and heartache my only friend. Why did he make me feel this way? I don't think I can take this, I just want to get away. It seems the world has cast me aside, like a pawn lost in a chess game. My soul was on fire, slowly burning in the black flames of hell. Endless torture, first mom died. Then my brother. Now dad has thrown me away. Nothing can help me now. No one can save me, not even Orune. He's as afraid as I am. Once the cloud of smoke settled I looked at my father's strongest enemy straight in the eye, but felt no fear:

Because your circle of fear is the same.

Shishio


End file.
